


Worth the Risk

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sickfic, they’re teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Maybe I have been watching you too.  James Griffin.  Always careful, always following the rules.  But I’ve seen you.  The way your eyes look distant, how you seem to hold back.  You’re too careful, too safe.  But underneath, you’re different.  Maybe not so different from me.”





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galrafloofandlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/gifts).



> For Galrafloof! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long!

The first time James saw Keith was immediately after he insulted his bike. 

It was the first day of the new school year and James, along with his colleagues, were there early for Principal Holt’s new year pep talk for the teachers. He had his coffee in hand, listening Nadia talk about her summer vacation for the hundredth time, when Lance made a noise across the room.

“Who brought that bike?” He exclaimed, pointing out the window. Everyone moved in a rush, curious as well. James included because the lack of anything else going on.

He squeezed between Allura and Lance, not missing the pout on Lance’s face for doing so. Outside a bright red motorcycle sat. James wasn’t an expert but he knew enough he could tell it was an older model and customized. 

“Really sticks out. Someone must be vying for some attention. Mid-life crisis much?” James commented before his life changed forever.

“Too young for that.” Everyone turned at the unfamiliar voice. A man with a long black braid and a leather jacket over his dress shirt and tie stood behind them, an unamused look on his face. His violet blue eyes trained critically on James. He ran his hair through his missed up bangs without looking away. “I’ve had her for awhile and honestly? I just like to go fast and nothing can beat her. Any further comments on my transportation?”

James was doomed. The most beautiful man he’d ever seen and he’d insulted him. He blushed and looked away. A moment later Vice Principal Shirogane and Principal Holt entered the room. Shiro smiled wide and greeted Keith, their hands clasping before pulling each other into a quick hug. 

“Everyone, this is Keith Kogane. As you all know Thace retired over the summer and Keith will be his replacement. He’s taking over not only the gym classes but he agreed to coach the wrestling team that several students were interested in starting. Keith’s a good friend of mine so I hope everyone will help to make him feel welcome.” Shiro introduced him and started going around the room to let everyone introduce themselves.

“I’m James Griffin.” He spoke up once it came his turn. “I teach history.” 

Keith looked him up and down, his hip jutting out as he put a hand on it. James felt his face heat up when Keith smiled. “Of course you do.” Then he turned away. 

After Principal Holt’s pep talk the teachers went on their way to begin the day. James could already tell it was going to be a long year.

—

It wasn’t that James disliked Keith. It frustrated him how easily Keith gained the attention and respect of his peers. Maybe he was a little jealous that students seemed to flock to him and that Shiro always asked him to help with things. Keith didn’t even seem that outgoing or appreciative that the vice principal sought him out for projects and his opinions.

Maybe he was just angry at himself for being unable to confront Keith himself. It seemed the only times Keith acknowledged his existence was when James was humiliating himself in some way.

Spilling coffee on himself at lunch? Of course Keith was around to see it. Trip on his words when he did try to ask Keith something? That was a given. When Keith’s eyes met his it was like James’ mind went blank. James followed rules, following rules made sense. Keith made it known that he believed rules could be bent. Things could be done differently. 

The world, as James knew it, was being turned upside down.

—

“Hey, Shiro. Here are the tests you want- is he okay?” James stopped just inside Shiro’s office. Half laying on the desk was Keith, his eyes closed and face red. Shiro stood behind his desk, arms crossed and face in a scowl. 

“‘M fine.” Keith mumbled, his arm coming up slightly but falling back down next to him.”

“He’s not.” Shiro rounded the desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took the papers and paused, his face relaxing. “James, you live near the park, right?”

“Yeah...just a few blocks away.”

“Great! Can you take him home? I have a meeting in a few minutes I can’t miss and he really shouldn’t be sleeping on a desk.”

“Shiro, I’m okay. Jus’...resting my eyes. Got a match later...”

Shiro checked his watch. “And I can make it to the gym and cover for you after this meeting. I’ll just have Adam meet me there. You need to be in bed.” Shiro turned his attention back to James. “Please? His apartment isn’t far from you. Over by that-“

“I can take myself home.”

“No you cannot. You’re impossible. Anyway, it’s over by that bookstore. I know it’s short notice...”

James looked between Shiro’s hopeful face and the face of a narrow eyed Keith. As much as he tried to stay out of the other’s way so as to not look like an idiot he knew he couldn’t just leave him here.

“Sure. I can take him home.”

“Thanks, James. I owe you.” 

Shiro wrote down the address and soon enough James was leading Keith by his arm to his car.

The ride was mostly quiet. Keith had snorted at his four door sedan but didn’t say a word. James was sure the other had fallen asleep but when he looked over to check on him Keith’s clouded gaze was on him from under his bangs.

James suppressed a shiver and kept his eyes firmly on the road the rest of the way.

—  
“Which way to your room?” 

“Heh.”

Keith swayed and made his way down the hallway. He turned to a room on the right and promptly fell into the bed. James followed, taking in the room. Minimal decorating, some clothes on the floor, a laptop and maps on the dresser. Keith groaned and he stepped toward the bed.

“Do you have any medicine? Fever reducer, pain reliever? I can run out if you don’t.”

“Bathroom. Across the hall.” Keith turned into his back and James left to retrieve the medicine. He found some on the top shelf of the closet and a wash cloth. Then he went back to the kitchen to get some water.

“Okay, let’s sit up and take these.”

Keith grunted but didn’t move. 

“Come on, Keith. The sooner you take this the sooner you’ll feel better. We’ll get you changed and you can sleep this off.”

Keith pushed himself up at that. His cheeks looked darker than before and his bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat. “That eager to get my clothes off, huh?”

“W-what?” James took a step back. “No. No way. Just didn’t think sleeping in a dress shirt, your slacks, and a belt would be very comfortable. Don’t make this weird.”

Keith only smiled. “Oh, please. You’re always looking at me. You’ve been coming to some of the matches with Nadia. Thought you two were a thing before Lance complained about her dating his sister.” Keith sat up some more, chin jutted out like he was waiting for James to refute it.

He couldn’t. He had been watching Keith. Anytime the dark haired man was near his eyes were drawn to him. His pretty face, those thighs that could probably kill him, his soft smiles when he thought no one was looking. Whether it was annoyance, jealousy, or attraction, or all of the above, it didn’t matter. James was attracted, found Keith interesting, but knew he’d never be someone Keith would want to willingly hang out with, much less date.

And yet...

James cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “Well...you must have been doing your fair share of looking too, if you noticed it that much.”

The smile fell from Keith’s lips and James felt his heart pound in his chest. But he pushed on, getting close enough to hold the pills in front of Keith’s face. “Take these and lets get you comfortable.” Keith took the pills without fanfare and began to undress, pointing to the drawers that held the clothes he wanted. James found a pair of sweats and a tank top and laid them on the bed for Keith but figured he could still change by himself. While he did that James went and got the towel wet with cold water.

Keith was under the covers when he returned. “Cold towel.” He warned before placing it on his forehead. Before he could leave again his wrist was grabbed. “Keith?”

“Stay.” His eyes were open and James found himself lost in their unique color. “Maybe I have been watching you too. James Griffin. Always careful, always following the rules. But I’ve seen you. The way your eyes look distant, how you seem to hold back. You’re too careful, too safe. But underneath, you’re different. Maybe not so different from me.”

James stared down at him in awe. Sometimes he did long for more. To travel, to try new things, to get on a bike or a plane and just...go. But that wasn’t responsible. He was an adult, he couldn’t just do whatever he wanted. There were expectations, a plan.

“I-“ James stopped. Keith had drifted off, snoring lightly. 

—

During the night James woke, Keith’s pale face looming above him. They blinked at each other and James was afraid the other might’ve forgotten he brought him home. Or maybe be upset he decided to stay when Keith obviously only asked because he was delusional with a fever.

“You stayed.” Keith’s voice was quiet and even more raspy than usual. James sat up from his spot on the floor, his back protesting at the movement.

“You asked. You seemed pretty sick. Didn’t feel right leaving you alone. How are you feeling? I made some soup earlier if you’re hungry?”

Keith shook his head and sat back on the bed. “I’m fine. Just tired mostly.” 

James reached over and felt his forehead, causing Keith’s eyes to grow wide. “You still feel a little warm. What time is it?” He checked his phone and sighed. “2 AM. You should drink some more water and get back to sleep.”

“You’ll still be here?”

Something resonated within James, pulled at his heartstrings. “Of course, just get some more rest.”

James spent the rest of the night thinking more than sleeping. 

—

It was just after James had poured a cup of coffee when Keith stumbled into the kitchen, hair a mess and dried drool on his chin. 

“You’re really still here.”

“You keep saying that. I’m not a liar. You should know that.” Keith looked a bit more awake and aware now. Hopefully his fever had broke. “You want any of that soup now? Or I think I saw some eggs in your fridge. You should really go grocery shopping-“

“Why?”

“Why? Because you have like, no food.

“No, I mean, why did you stay?” Keith glared at him, hand balled into fists at his side. James had the fleeting thought he was preparing for a fight. Maybe he was. Keith didn’t let anyone besides Shiro get too close. Having an acquaintance, at best, in his home probably wasn’t easy for him.

James had decided though. He was tired of being afraid of taking a risk. He didn’t really let anyone either, but Keith made him want to change that. He wanted to see in himself what Keith saw. And wanted Keith to see what James saw him him as well.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“You asked me to.”

“I was delirious. You still could’ve left.”

“I didn’t want to.”

Keith looked taken aback, his hands relaxing slightly. James took another drink of coffee and Steele’s his nerves.

“I like you. You probably already guessed that. But it’s more than your looks or how badass you come across as. I’ve only seen the surface but I know there’s more to you. And it’s someone I’m drawn to and want to get to know. So...if you’re feeling better later...I’d like to take you out.”

Silence. James rubbed his thumbs on the mug as he watched Keith watch him. His face looked blank, like James had broken him with his confession and inquiry.

“I can’t believe you actually asked.”

“Excuse me?”

Keith laughed and joined him at the table, his hand running through his hair. “I didn’t think you’d get up the nerve to actually ask. Or admit anything.”

James blushed and focused on his coffee. “You don’t have to laugh. Telling me you’re not interested will suffice.”

“I like you too.”

James head shot up and Keith gave him an amused quirk of his brow. The guy was too pretty for his own good. He’d be the death of James. 

“Don’t you with me, Kogane.”

“I’m not! I just didn’t think you’d get your head out of your ass and really...look at me. I mean, I’ve had people attracted to me before. I’ve had people hate me before. You were both? And neither? I wasn’t sure what to do.”

James swallowed. “So...do you know now?”

Keith grinned. “Guess I’m gonna see how this date goes. Having you sleep over wasn’t too bad. Kinda doing things in the wrong order.” 

James laughed. “Well, if it helps, my back disagrees and says it was awful but I’m still looking forward to a date. Maybe you can win my back over.”

“Hopefully more than your back, Griffin.” Keith smirked and James rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get your hopes up. You’ll have to work for me.” He stood and put the mug in the sink. “Pick you up at 8? If you’re still sick though-“

“I’m fine. See you at 8.”

Leaving the apartment was a little awkward but James tried not to dwell on it. He had a date to prepare for. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Keith’s face when he picked him up on his old bike. Shower, storage, and reservations awaited. No matter what happened, having that spark and excitement back was worth the risk. 

Keith would be worth the risk.


End file.
